True Center Of A White Night
by Maoshira
Summary: <html><head></head>Byakuya Kuchiki no longer is a widower. He has a new wife who is his complete opposite. Shes like a older version of Yachiru. She is caring, loving, playful, smart... Everything a man could ask for. But, She Doubts their marriage... Soon Byakuya will be tested if he loves the woman he married or not. Tags: Byakuya, Mao, Maoshira,Moon, True, Center, White, Night, TCOAWN,</html>


True Center Of A White Night

Ch1

Around the soul society, A Large cat with black fur, an extremely long tail, Small paws, A extremely built body, and Blue eyes with the luminosity as the full moon has been running around the Kuchiki manor with a small child on her back. She moved quickly almost as if she was flying. The panther almost never ran out of breath due to her body structure. The girl on her back had red eyes and bright pink hair that was pink. She giggled as the panther rode her around the manor. In a short burst, she used a mix of sonido and shunpo to dash past Byakuya Kuchiki as he started to walk out his office. Byakuya's eyes went wide at the sudden rush of wind that struck him, blowing his clothes in the wind as if he was standing in the middle of a tornado. He calmed down and took a breather as well as a moment to think.

Byakuya: Maoshira.

He didn't have to speak loud. The panther's ears heard him clear as day as if she was sitting in front of him. In one quick movement she looked up to her captain. She was silent but the child on her back was not.

Yachiru: Bya-kun! You ruined the ride!

Byakuya showed no care for what he had ended and looked at Mao with his steel grey eyes. They showed no anger but did hold some annoyance to them. He stared down at the panther.

Byakuya: Turn human. Animals are not allowed in the manor.

Mao: Humans ARE ANIMALS captain KRUNCHY.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. He knew what the girl was doing.

Byakuya: I have no time for games.

Mao: Its important to play. You can work anytime… come on. NUMB BUNS… play with us.

Byakuya was tempted to kill the woman.

Mao: NUMB BUNS! BECAUSE YOUR BUTT BEEN IN A BUSINESS CHAIR SINCE THE AGE OF 18…

Byakuya: You might be my wife but your age is wrong for your actions…

Mao: What's that supposed to mean? I don't wanna do paper work my entire life. And CALLIGRAPHY! I want to draw… pictures. NOT WORDS. Where's the feeling in that?

Byakuya: Who are you again…?

Mao growled and turned human looking at her husband. Her eyes were feline even as a human. They shined like the moon and she had straight perfect hair as well. It was almost like Shinji's when he had it long but with the barrettes Chi from Chobits has in her hair. They were blue and silver and gorgeous to look at. Mao wore a black kimono that was long and pooled around her feet. An extremely long blue covering was over her shoulders and tied around her neck by hooks around the collar that clipped into her kimono. Her obi was silver and shined beautifully even in the darkness. She looked at her husband irritated with his closed attitude. She sighed and put her hands together since Yachiru was in her arms.

Yachiru: OKA-SAN!

Mao: I'm sorry but I can't be your mother. Not if Kenpachi is your father. Hes a scary creep to me…

Yachiru: You seem somewhat like him.

Mao: I know. But I don't like him… plus I hate it when a male is weaker then me… and more then 1ft taller then me. its like im a smurf or something…

Byakuya: … Smurf?

Mao: tiny little forest gnomes that live in mushrooms with blue skin. The issue is theres only 1 female. I don't know who shes getting her " pleasure " from on that show. Teaches little girls " ITS OK TO BE A SLUT… " disgusting…

Byakuyas eyes widened at her language.

Byakuya: Explain to me how I married you again…

Mao facepalmed.

Mao: You got on my nerves and I screamed at you. Due to a recent thing finding out you needed a heir you chose me. In the rudest manor may I add?

Byakuya stayed silent not remembering how exactly him telling her the situation was rude.

Mao: you could have tried to be sweet and lie about it with some flowers in hand. But no. Honor and pride came first… I see it still does.

Mao sighed and turned away from him upset.

Byakuya: … what would be the point in lying?

Mao turned around and popped him upside the head with the sheath of her sword.

Mao: Even our ZANPOKTOUS ARE MARRIED. Do you not see how Senbonzakura treats her or are you blinded by your noble status...?

Byakuya: What are you pinpointing at…?

Mao: That this marriage is DRY AND ARRANGED…

She walked away not showing her face but Byakuya felt that her spirit energy was wavering between angry, heartbroken, and guilty of the impossible: Marrying the man you love but doesn't love you.

Yachiru looked at Mao as tears dropped from her eyes down her cheeks and to the floor. She thought for a moment and climbed out her arms. Mao looked at the girl and Yachiru smiled. She gave Mao a flower.

Yachiru: I can fix bya-kun. Trust me!

Without a response of even a not from Mao, Yachiru ran to Mao's spouse and Looked up at him.

Yachiru: Byakushi..? Do you love Mao-Chan?

Byakuya: Hmm…

Yachiru: … Why did you marry her?

Byakuya: Why do you wish to know?

Yachuru: Mao Is crying…

Byakuya's face didn't change but he looked the girl in her eyes looking for any lie he could find. She was honest. He took a deep breath and turned his back to the younger girl.

Byakuya: I do have emotions for her. But I do not exactly know what love is.

Yachiru: Do you feel for her what you felt for Hisana?

Byakuya looked at Yachiru as she expected an answer. He sighed.

Byakuya: I do not…

Yachiru: Then you don't love her… Well… I hope you do soon… She needs you. Bye Bya-kun…

She walked off somewhat upset with the man for marrying a woman that he has no attachment to. Mao didn't have to say yes but to the man she loved, why wouldn't she? She was young… Single minded… She didn't expect to see herself like this.

Mao was alone on the top of the manor. She stood looking over the Soul society and her eyes shined not with beauty but with Ice. They were cold and heartbroken. Her pupil was gone for now as she cried. She curled up and cried her heart out about her situation. She didn't like where she was. It was hell to her when her heaven was the person who put her here. She looked into the clouds and didn't see much in them. The sky's blue envied her own which was beautiful in dawn, day, dusk, or night. The wind pushed past her hair quickly and she knew instantly that someone was behind her. She saw her own husband looking at her. She sighed and wiped her face then stood up and refused to turn to him.

Mao: Why did you follow me?

Byakuya: Why didn't you tell me?

Mao: I don't need to tell you. You should notice…

Byakuya: I'm not a mind reader.

Mao: youre not A LOT OF THINGS. And Loving is one

Byakuya: I don't not let emotions blur my judgement

Mao: YOU DON'T LET LOVE SHOW YOU HOW TO JUDGE WHEN MARRIED EITHER…

Byakuya looked at her confused.

Mao: YOURE ALL ABOUT YOUR PRIDE… LOVE HAS NO PRIDE… you're not the only NOBLE GODDAMNIT! I GAVE UP MY FAMILY TO BE HERE WITH YOU… AND… A-AND…

She gave up speaking and just sighed then used sonido. Byakuya gasped at her speed knowing exactly where she was. She was In the kitchen and her hands were going thru different blades. Byakuya appeared behind her as she picked one up. Mao held it to her wrist and cried.

Byakuya: don't…

Mao turned around quickly and threw the knife only cutting off a hair but leaving a bleeding trail down his cheek. She looked at him like he was going to kill her.

Mao: you don't know how hard it is… to deal with this… I heard by the way… You still miss Hisana don't you?

Byakuya: … What are you trying to get at? I do miss her but she will never come back. It's just the fact of life.

Mao: … Ok. Fact of life… Alright. Whatever husband says, goes. I guess…

She walked towards him passing Byakuya as she walked to the door. Mao turned around as he grabbed her wrist and his patience with the woman was wearing thin.

Byakuya: … Do not commit suicide for something as trivial as an emotion.

Mao couldn't take it. That was it. The last straw... She wasn't able to hold on any more. She turned to face her husband and when he looked at here eyes they were grey with no light or life.

Mao: …

Byakuya: … I see this is more then emotional.

Mao: No shit…

Mao turned away from him and closed her eyes trying to fix her color and looked at him and they were faded half blue at the bottom. He let go of her wrist shocked with her issue.

Mao: let me give you a little evaluation…

Mao took out her sword and threw it up and it glowed white.

Mao: for my family, Heartbreak isn't emotional. Its MEDICAL. But you wouldn't know that…

Byakuya: what do you mean?

Mao: ill end up like hisana if you don't FIX YOURSELF.

She took he sword back and sheathed it and walked away turning into a black panther again. She ran to their room and sat on the bed looking out the window as the moon rose. She turned human after about 15 minutes. Byakuya walked in and noticed something odd. She was glowing white and blue around her forehead and thighs. Mao was hypnotic by the Moon and stars and a crescent shined a bright blue on her forehead. He looked at her and touched her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him.

Byakuya: Is this what you've been hiding from me for all these years?

Mao sighed and nodded

Byakuya sat down and looked her in her eyes.

Byakuya: what does the glowing mean?

Mao: … I'm not the same as you. That's all.

Byakuya: Stop dodging the question. Tell me what it means.

Mao: … I'm the Goddess of the Moon and Water.

Byakuya: Yet youre a cat?

Mao: I transform into 3 animals.

Byakuya: What are the other 2?

Mao: … A Horse and… Uhh…

Byakuya looked at her, as her eyes seem to hold doubt. She was scared to tell him but what could be that bad? It wasn't anything crazy. Or at least that's what he was hoping…

Mao: I think its best to just show you…

Mao took a moment to remove the Blue layer of kimono and wear it normal. She sat back on the bed and closed her eyes. In a moment, her hair grew down to her feet. Her eyes stayed the same. Her moon tattoo was fully visible and under her kimono poked out a black mermaid tail. Byakuya almost fainted. I guess fairy tales are real…

Mao: If you think I'm mad then imagine my twin, Mariska.

Byakuya: I thought it was her sword that produced her bee wings.

Mao: wrong. We have something called magic. Earth people have it too… but mine Is real and powerful...

Mao looked at her husband and put a hand in his and took hers away. Inside of it was a blue cherry blossom with a clear diamond inside of it. The shine was amazing and couldn't be ignored. It demanded your 5attention every time it twinkled in the moonlight. And after a few moments it glowed like Mao. They synced up and Mao's moons started to pulse blue like the stone. Mao sighed and turned away from Byakuya as she turned normal. Her hair went back to its normal height and she closed her eyes about to cry. He would not love her even after showing him what would be a 10-year long secret. She felt something warm… It was impossible that he held her In his arms. He was not that thoughtful… Mao opened her eyes to see it was possible. He did hold her. She was shocked, amazed, happy, heartbroken, confused, and most of all, felt she was needed for once, Even if it was only for the moment.

Byakuya: It will take me time to understand you fully. If you did not hide things from me I would understand a lot faster.

Mao: … I remember when we were younger… you weren't always like this…

Byakuya: hmm… I grew out of it..

Mao looked up at him and puffed up her cheeks mushing his cheeks together. Byakuya let her because he usually never lets anyone get close to him. He took a deep sigh relaxing in her presence and found it calming. He closed his eyes and she let go of his cheeks. She looked at him and for once felt calmer around him… Without thinking she kissed him. Byakuya's eyes flew open but slowly closed as she had her calming moment. She pulled away and turned away from him.

Mao: … Sorry. I felt something come over me… forgive me…

She raised a hand over her mouth and stepped off the bed. Byakuya looked at her and sighed then got up and headed towards the door.

Byakuya: … Do not feel sadness anymore… its unhealthy… and unneeded.

Mao looked at him as he spoke in his normal voice but she didn't understand.

Byakuya: Come with me… to clear your confusion.

Mao walked towards him and looked at him. She did not want to touch him out of embarrassment from the kiss. Byakuya looked at her knowing well enough how she is and proceeded to lead her. When they reached the garden, Mao wrapped her arms around one of Byakuya's looking up at him. He noticed what was there and finally understood some of her emotions.

Byakuya: you want security… for your emotions…

Mao: yes…

Byakuya: I cannot give you full security but I can try. Bear with me.

Mao nodded and looked away as they walked around and stopped at a bench in front of the pond. Koi fish swam around but Byakuya had a small present for her.

Byakuya: Maoshira… look into the pond. Do you see it?

Mao: huh..? see-

She stopped short seeing 2 koi fish. One was black with a white spot. The other was white with a black spot. They circled each other non-stop. Mao watched them and blushed looking at Byakuya.

Mao: is this for me…?

He nodded and Mao hugged him tight. She smiled tearing nuzzling into him.

Mao: Byakuya its beautiful… I have something for you as well…

Mao took out a box from her sleeve. It had the seaweed ambassador as the wrapping paper. Byakuya looked at it then Mao and took the box. He opened it to show a plush doll of his favorite character. It was perfect in every way and Byakuya looked at her wondering where she got it.

Mao: I made it... By hand…

Byakuya: Hmm….

He takes out a box from his sleeve and passes it to her.

Mao: … I-is it…?

Byakuya: Open it.

Mao opened a box that was so finely wrapped with purple silk. It was a large polar bear plushie. It had light pink fur and a large blue bow tie that had white poka dots. There was a ball of fluff in the middle of the bow and its eyes were cute wide and baby blue like bow. Mao nuzzled it, hugged it and tackled Byakuya happily.

Byakuya: Hm.

Mao: THANK YOU… THANK YOU!

She blushed and held the bear closely like a kid. Her eyes sparkled with her happiness and she couldn't find the words to tell "thank you" enough. She nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Byakuya: You don't notice..?

Mao: Huh?

Byakuya messed with the plushie. It was actually a bag. A bookbag. It had straps covered in fur and everything. A zipper was found on the side of the plushie that was well covered in a flap of matching fur.

Mao: ….

She couldn't speak and wrapped her arms around him tightly kissing all over his cheeks.

Byakuya: W-wait.

Mao backed up snuggling her present again and smiling at it.

Mao: Its beautiful…

Byakuya: Open the bag.

Mao: … another?

She opened the bag to show a little box and inside it was a necklace. There was a ball of clear crystal filled with water. Inside were 3 Moonstones that were cut differently. One was Round cut, Emerald cut, and Opal Cut. Mao looked at it and the Moonstones reacted to her. Her moons glowed and she blushed covering herself as if she was naked. Byakuya looked at her and grabbed her arm pulling it away.

Byakuya: What is this?

Mao: … C-can I tell you later…?

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Mao knew that meant NO.

Mao: … Um. I react to special moonstones only used in making a special type of temple…

Byakuya: what type of temple?

Mao sighed and got up walking towards the pond.

Byakuya: … What are you doing?

Mao: you want to see the temple… ill show you.

She stepped into the pond with her kimono on; Mao didn't care if she got wet. Byakuya looked at her and noticed the koi fish started to swim around her as she moved. She stepped closer to the middle and turned back to look at him.

Mao: "When The Tides Are Controlled By The Moon And The Light Glows On The Rifts Of The Waves… Exist Only For The One Who Has Called Upon Thee. Luna Awaken…"

A Ball of water surrounded Mao and She looked at Byakuya.

Mao: Give Me An Image Of Where I am Needed…

The ball reverted into a ring of water then surrounded Byakuya and her. She walked to him and they ring closed slowly. Mao Sighed as her moons glowed stronger. The ring formed the ball again and Inside was a 360 image of the temple all drawn by the water. Byakuya's eyes widened.

Byakuya: … You've been hiding this for so long…

Mao: … This is where I go when I feel like I took the wrong turn in life…

Byakuya: What turn is that…?

Mao: … Marrying you.


End file.
